Gerran Gray (Kharma)
'Biography: ' Gerran had a normal childhood, raised in a lower-middle class family with his brothers and sister in Riddleport. His parents, Gherath and Felesia, were always loving to their kids, constantly trying to be great examples in their eyes and teaching them right from wrong. While they were growing up, occasionally some of their parents' friends would drop by, usually their father went with them while their mother stayed with the kids until he returned. This seemed to be the norm for years until when Gerran was around 14, he noticed that his mother was becoming increasingly worried whenever Gherath would leave. He was starting to come home with cuts and bruises; after awhile, his injuries were worsening to the point where Gerran was brought in to help his mother patch him up. Felesia would plead for Gherath to quit his job and find something that was more safe; if not for her, then for their kids. A short while later, Gherath stumbled home one day with a broken leg, and half of his left ear missing, Felesia was crying and angry at him, exclaiming that he had to quit and that it was going to far; in between breaths, he replied that he did that day, and this was the result. Gherath spent as much time as he could with his kids and looked overall happier with his normal job of a weapon salesman. Whenever he was done with school, Gerran would go to his father's shop and help him out with the store. Turns out he was more of a smooth talker than his father when it came to the more brazen customers, not only would he get them to calm down, but also talk them into a sale. Things were going great until out of the blue, two of Gherath old friends came by for a visit. They claimed it was an easy errand that they needed him to do, and he'd be back the next day. Felesia argued her best but it fell upon deaf ears, Gherath also declined until his friends replied “This isn't a 'No' situation, we gotta go.” And so he did, but not alone. Gerran decided to follow his father and 'friends' to an offside domicile hidden away from the main city coast. There, he saw a bunch of symbols that looked like a circle with multiple straight lines. He decided to climb up to watch through a moonlight on the ceiling. There, Gherath walked toward the middle of the room, out of the shadows two figures taller than him appeared in cloaks. Gherath stood calmly and talked with them, what they were saying, Gerran couldn't hear. A few minutes pass and then Gerran notices that the mood in the room has changed and his father is looking more concerned. The shadows disappear and Gherath turns around to run out of the chamber until his is apprehended by his friends and stabbed by what seemed to be one of the most influential people of Riddleport. Gerran rushes home before he is noticed only to find out that his family is already dead. With nothing to keep him there and his town looking to kill him. Gerran decides to leave Riddleport and wound up in the River Kingdoms. There, he sews himself in the social circle of the town by day to uncover any hints to help him uncover what happened to his family. While at night, protecting innocents from the constant crime in the town. Category:Characters